Snapped Canada
by AnimeRomantic4Ever
Summary: One day, Canada just couldn't take it. Everything just seemed to add up. And he... snapped. ((I am going to say that I am going to mark this as finished unless you guys want the other chapters I was thinking of involving the downfall of England and France as well as America. Because I feel that little Mathew deserves revenge :))) I don't own anything and there is character torture.


Canada couldn't believe just how pathetic he looked, just standing there… so much blood staining his glasses with no way to call for help. It was bound to happen sooner or later. America was always so loud and so arrogant. But wasn't Canada always supportive of whatever crazy thing America wanted to do! Wasn't he the best brother anyone could have? And yet, America couldn't even take the time to remember to invite him to the allies meeting. He has always forgiven America but he's sick of it! Never again would his big brother forget his name or the fact he existed. He would never again live in the shadow of his louder brother.

He could hear America try to speak but his gag was in the way. Canada felt bored so he took off the gag and poked America's wounded side where he stabbed him. America hissed in pain and started to plead with Canada.

"Mattie! Please, just stop! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! You're so important to me!" America was crying now and Canada's usually soft violet eyes turned hard as he stood over him.

"Alfred, I just can't be ignored anymore… you have finally pushed me to limits that I didn't want to go to! Oh but I will. Don't dare think I won't. I am sick of being seen as weaker than you America! I'm the stronger brother! I always have been. But because of your stupid loud mouth, no one ever bother to listen to the shy and gentle hat! (1)" Canada stated with vigor as he sharpened his knife. Canada could just imagine how pretty the blade will look once America's blood was on it. He giggled from the mere thought of America's death. He heard America whimper to the side and say 'I'm sorry.' So many times Canada was shaking the knife.

"Quiet!" But just then… he got the perfect idea. What better way to kill a loud mouth, than by starting by cutting off the tongue? Canada turned back around to see America staring at him with tears in his eyes. At one point, Canada would have fallen on his knees and begged for forgiveness for what he has done. He would have tried to wipe away America's tears, held him, and told him it was going to be okay. But then again, Canada isn't like that anymore. He proceeded to approach America until he was sitting on his brother's lap. He snuggled into him.

"Ah. Doesn't this feel nice Alfred? Just cuddling together like old times." Alfred was shaking at this point.

"Please Mat. Just think about old times. Remember when Arthur would take us to the park and ice cream when we were younger?" Mathew actually did. Oh did he remember very well. Now, Arthur never treated Mathew extremely bad. But he would… forget he was there or he wouldn't see him.

"Alfred, I do remember those times!" Alfred smiled that stupid cheeky grin that always secretly irked Mathew to no end. So he though he won huh?... Wrong.

"I remember when he took us to the park, he would give us piggy back rides," He continued his speech as he slowly got up from his brothers lap and started circling his brother's chair and finally settling behind his back. "I also remember being left there on accident every time until one of you noticed. Hah! I remember one time where it took you twelve hours to notice! And he tried to make it up to me, but I knew why he ignored me Alfred. He didn't like me as much as you. I was just the stupid step child that was left on his doorstep. You were the perfect child. I was just merely a waste of space." He skipped over to the front side of America again.

"So now, never again will I not be heard just because of your obnoxious loud voice!" Pulling out America's tongue as much as possible, he sliced through the flesh and caught it in his hand. America screamed in agony but could no longer speak.

"It sliced through like butter! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh how beautiful my blade looks now with your blood covered on it. Something just seemed to be missing you know?" Mathew began to giggle as he turned began to turn off all the lights in the room. He could hear his brother try to speak but ended up just grunting in pain.

"I don't think I want to kill you right away Alfred." He leaned down and kissed America on the cheek. He whispered so softly in his ears that despite how quiet the room was, no one else could have heard.

"I have to go make a visit to our dear guardian now. Good-bye Alfie." America wanted to cry at the use of the nick name. But he was in too much shock to process it all before the snapped Canada turned off the last light and shut the metal door on him, not knowing what to expect next but only letting his mind engulf into darkness.


End file.
